StarCrossed Paths
by Nadeshiko Maihime
Summary: Forbidden love is one of the most beautiful loves that this world will ever know, and also the most tragic.When light meets the darkness and a love is formed, what will become of them? Ulquihime.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey everyone! I decided to write this fic after the thought hit my head when I just looking out the window. See what looking out the window and daydreaming can do for you? I think that this one will be more detailed than Seasonal Romance, I felt like writing some that brings out my inner soul. Anyways I hope that you like it.

" Hiyaz" speaking

'Hiyaz' thoughts

_Hiyaz narrator_

**Star-crossed Paths**

_Forbidden love is one of the most beautiful loves that this world will ever know, and also the most tragic. A love that binds two souls that were not meant to be together, but create something pure and otherworldly. Many might have fallen victim to this and have lost the ones that they held dear. No one can explain why star-crossed lovers are damned into meeting trials and tribulations, all we know is that the lovers come out stronger and their love more amazing than they first started. When light meets the darkness and a love is formed, what will become of them? Now our story begins._

The winds blew strongly that day, as if they knew something was going to happen. Something that would change the view on what was already known. The skies above opened up and the clouds dispersed just for this being coming down from the heavens. The being's feet touched the ground lightly, her long sunset hair blowing in the peaceful breeze. She had the form of an angel, which she was. Not just some ordinary angel, she was looked upon as a goddess. Her soul was extremely pure and warm-hearted, even God himself decided to give her the title of Goddess. Her beauty unmatched, her kindness knows no bounds, she was something that didn't even belong in the world that they knew. She always wore this one of a kind kimono; it was pure white, as white as the clouds themselves. The pattern was something unknown to most, colors of light yellow, pink and green made her seem like she was a child of the Earth herself. The colors were in forms of flowers that you would not see anywhere in this world. She also wore a magnificent red obi, it glistened in the light.

She looked around to see if anyone was there, her skin was as soft as an iris petal. Lips the shade of cherry blossoms, but her eyes were always what expressed more than words could ever say. Sliver, she was the only one that had sliver eyes. And oh do they shine one look into them and you feel her warmth and happiness take over you in moments. As she looked around the field of flowers, animals came to greet her. Birds chirping, butterflies fluttered around her bodice, deer would come closer to her and let her pat their heads. She slowly departed from the field of flowers and wandered into a small village that she was known to visit quite often. A villager saw her and began to run around shouting that she was there. People stopped what they were doing and stepped out to greet her as well, the goddess saw that there were more people than usual. People must have heard she was coming to this village, and wanted to see this beauty for themselves. There in this tiny village, they knew who and what she exactly was. They even built a temple in honour of her, whenever she would come and set foot on their land, you would hear singing. The wind telling you that she has come forth from the heavens and bless them with kindness and good fortune.

The being never really liked all the attention towards her but, she got use to it over time. The first time she entered the village; the inhabitants all bowed to her and called her Saint. When she returned to heaven she asked God why they would call her that.

"Because they lands begin to flourish more in your presence. Nature would signal that you were coming and bring them peace and harmony to them. That is why they called you Saint."

As she slowly made her way to the temple some began to follow her, her services were needed. She was blessed by God himself the power to heal, protect and defend. She walked up the steps to where she would sit, her floor length kimono trailing behind her. She reached her destination, bent down and sat on her knees in a graceful and fluid manner. One by one the people would express their concerns to her; she would heal the sick and gave food to the hungry. After about 6 hours of listening, healing and giving she left the temple after the people once again bowed to her and gave their most deepest gratitude to her. Rising from her seat, she began the walk back to the field of flowers. By that time it was twilight (AN: not Twilight the book. No offence Twilight fans but, I hate the movies and the books. Not the first two, those are ok.) and the stars began to glow and twinkle under the moonlight. On her way she saw a cove of cherry blossom trees, her face soften and a smile evident on her lips. She walk towards the lovely sight, petals falling to the ground, the moon reflecting off of them and giving them and stunning glow.

A nice piece of cool grass was calling to her to sit and wonder upon the view before her. She complied, and sat down. Looking at the moon and the stars, she always looked at them. Even from heaven, they held something appealing, she felt truly blissful when looking towards the skies. Unknown to her, something was stirring behind the shadows. Its eyes an eerie deep green color, pure black wings, those you would find on bats. Fur covering its lower half and talons on its hands and feet. It was a Demon. A creature so frowned upon that they only come out at night when no one is around. She felt a dark aura coming closer to her, she called upon her powers. A bright orange light came out and launched itself towards the source of the dark presence.

The Demon dodged the light and watched as it returned to its mistress and circled around her readying for another strike. He came from the shadows, but before he did he transformed himself into a human, in hopes of fooling her. And it did the trick. She set her gaze upon what she attacked, and she felt terrible for almost hurting the poor man. Her eyes gave away the look of pain that she felt. The demon (who has transformed into a very clever disguise) had never seen something so stunning in his entire existence; he took in all of her features. Everything from her ever flowing waist length locks, to the bottom of her dainty toes. Suddenly he felt the urge to run, not being worthy of being this woman's presence.

"My deepest apologies, I did not know what was lurking in the shadows. You see I'm a little scared of the darkness and got paranoid." She laughed nervously hoping that it would be enough to appease him.

He looked at her with indifference in his eyes, but inwardly he felt things he never experienced before. Firstly, he was even paying attention to what she was saying. He just stood there looking at her; the moonlight gave a celestial glow to her body. Her voice sounding like a forbidden melody, and eyes giving off a sense of warmth and kindness. Secondly, his thoughts snapped to the rumours he had heard about a beautiful Goddess with long sunset hair and a white kimono. He had heard that her soul was coveted by his Lord and Master Aizen, he wanted her soul for something involving a stone and how it would be stronger if it absorbed her soul. Only her soul. Now all he heard was silence at the moment and this Goddess staring at him, in hopes that he would answer her.

In the meantime, while he was staring at her, she was staring at him. His raven haired locks hung messily on his head, and his bangs fell upon his nose. She wondered if it tickled him every time he walked. Looking at his skinny yet, muscular stature. His skin like the surface of the moon but, a little more lighter, teal markings on his face, forming tears. As if he was eternally crying tears. His lips were strange; the upper lip was black while the other was white. Lastly, his eyes. It seemed that with one look they could see your inner most soul. A hauntingly beautiful shade of green, you could get lost in them. (AN: I know cheesy.)

She walked towards this strange and handsome man, she never seen anything like him before.

"Ano...Are you alright?"

He realized that the Goddess's face was much too close to his, He felt something from deep within is body being to stir. 'What is this feeling? I never felt this way before, maybe I am...no it cannot be. I am cold, I am heartless, and I am empty. '

"Hai woman, what are you doing here? You should be going to where you belong." He tried to ignore the feeling of warmth that radiated off of her being.

"Yes well, I was going to when I saw this beautiful cove of cherry blossom trees. I could not resist, so decided to sit down and look at the stars and the moon." She smiled as she said this. She felt comfort from looking at the things she loved most.

The Demon looked at her with amazement, he didn't notice how the petals from the trees flew around her and some were in her hair making her look like the spirit that roamed along with the trees.

She stood there feeling as if she met someone important in her life, she felt this warm feeling. As if she was filled with bubbles, she could fly away as long as this person was by her side. Suddenly she noticed to time, it was no longer twilight. The sky was much darker and the stars all the more detailed, she could not stay here anymore.

"Well if you'll excuse me, I must be leaving now." She did not want to leave, she wanted to stay and learn more about this person. This strange yet, attractive person. The Goddess walked passed him only to feel a hand grab her wrist. She turned to face him only to see that in his eyes he felt the same way she did. He pulled her closer to him, her hair flowing along with her. He breathed in her scent, how intoxicating it was. It was sinful the way she smelled, the scent of wild berries and orchids. He put some distance between them, took a silky long strand of hair and twirled it between his fingers. He gazed deep into her sliver eyes, as she did the same with his forest green eyes.

"I find you interesting, when will I see you again?" He whispered.

As she said this, her legs became weak and tremble. Her feet subconsciously came closer to him, her hands on his smooth chest. Her cheeks turned a rosy pink color.

"Tomorrow I will be here and the same time." Her heart pounding in her ears.

He bought his face closer to hers, their lips brushing against each other. With a smirk on his face, he kissed the corner of her lips. He placed his forehead on hers and whispered in a seductive voice...

"I'll be waiting until then." He pulled the strand of hair that was still in his figures and kissed it, his eyes never leaving hers.

He turned and walked away into the shadows of the trees, leaving her standing there speechless. She placed a hand over her heart, trying to calm it down with no avail. A smile appeared on her face as her eyes slowly began to close, his scent was that of spearmint. (AN: Spearmint is one of my favourite scents EVER! God it smells so good.)

She could not wait to see him again and learn more about him.

He watched her from the shadows, changing back into his demon form. A chuckle escaped from his lips. 'Yes, interesting indeed.' Looking back once more at the beauty, and took off to the land of shadows where all demons come from.

_The wheels of fate begin to turn, as both Goddess and Demon, Light and Darkness have made their first encounter. But fate is not something that is not always on our side, how cruel it could be, how fickle as well. It laughs at other misfortune and pain; while at sometimes give you happiness._

_A Double Edged Sword. Yes, that is fate. _


	2. Darkness and Light

AN: I was really surprised that I already got some reviews for this story, I was them and it was 4:15 am. It totally made me proud to know that people really liked this one as I hope it would. I realized that I made a lot of mistakes in the first chapter, spelling or grammar. I saw them and I was like DAMN! I guess I got lost in the moment of writing and didn't see them even though I reviewed in before posting it. Also I wanted to say that Seasonal Romance will be taking a small break for a bit, I can't feel any inspiration from it. T.T I don't want to break it off so a break is in order for that story. Anyways hope you like this chapter.

"Hiyaz" speaking

'Hiyaz' thoughts

_Hiyaz narrator_

**Darkness and Light**

_Darkness is something that is feared, people see things that they don't want to look at. The dark slowly starts to surround the heart, and day by day you slowly and painfully start to die. Only going through the motions of life but, not truly living. What causes this darkness to over shadow the heart and soul? Betrayal, of loved ones. People that you once trusted, and then the heart turns to stone. Not understanding love, happiness, joy. Only pain, despair, and emptiness. That is all you can see, and all that can be seen is the evil in the world. And the light disappeared._

The Demon headed towards his master, Aizen. His face remained hard and indifferent; he only saw the darkness around him. He knew that he saw begin watched as soon as he walked into the realm. He maybe have been Lord Aizen most trusted solider and fighter, but he knew that his own master never really cared about him or anyone else. He was just a mere pawn in this game, and he didn't like it one bit. He would never voice it though. He was finally at the large white doors, as the doors opened he saw his master and manipulator. High upon his throne, brown hair slicked back only a strand of hair dangle in front of his face. Brown eyes that have seen many things, but were dead. No emotion, only evil and deceit. He wears only white except of a sash that was maroon. (AN: I have to look and my Crayola color pencils to make sure that the color was right. I am a color freak, I like making sure that I have the right color.)

"Ahhh, I see that you have returned. What news do you bring to me from the human world?"

The Demon bowed and got up in a moment, his cold green eyes on his Master.

"Nothing has occurred to capture your attention my Lord."

Aizen looked at him suspiciously, knowing that he was hiding something important. Whatever it was he wanted to know about it, and he wanted it now!

He chuckled.

"You think that you could hide something from me, I feel that you must be reminded on the results of doing such."

He unleashed his spiritual pressure upon his servant, immediately he fell on his knees and his breathing became harboured. The Demon hated when his Lord would do this and his hatred would boil to new heights. This would only solidify his goal to be free from him all the more strong.

"My humblest pardons. I will show you, if you desire."

Aizen nodded, preparing to see firsthand. He watched his stoic servant lift his hand to his eye and take it out, then firmly crushing it in his palm. Dust began to float all around the room, showing the tyrant what he wanted to know.

"I see, so this is what happened. The Goddess that is famous from far and wide has appeared. This will defiantly be interesting and highly useful; you are to meet with her and try to gain her trust. Once you have done that I want you to bring her here to me and take her soul out of her body. It will merge with the stone and it will be all the more powerful, yes that will do just nicely." He smiled wickedly.

However The Demon didn't like this plan, not one bit. Sure her powers and soul is something to be coveted, but that would just cause her untimely death. He could not bear to see her lifeless body in his arms, pale skin and dull silver eyes that sparkle with life and love. He didn't know why he felt this way, usually he didn't care about anyone or anything as long as he got what he wanted. But seeing her in pain was causing something inside to ache and rip him apart. He couldn't let his cruel Master know that he was planning against him; he had to cooperate with his ideals and plans.

"Yes my Lord, as you wish."

"Good, as long as you understand my goals. You are dismissed. Oh yes, one more thing, don't try and hide secrets from me. Because I will know about it, and you _will_ be punished."

And with that said he waved his hand in dismissal signalling that he may finally leave. The Demon bowed deeply once more and left the room, once he was sure he was alone his fists clenched. He loathed Aizen, he thought he knew everything. He may be oversee certain elements of the soul, but he could not see all of it. Soon would be the time for the plan to free himself from him would come to pass. Now it was just a matter of time and effort.

_When the darkness consumes the soul, it only desires to see and fight towards the light. It struggles. The light is a saviour, hope that could be seen as well as heard. Grasp it with hands and see it with eyes, but at times fate throws the soul an impossible obstacle and the darkness once again shallows the soul. Is reaching the light an attainable goal or purely wishful thinking?_

_The question can be answered on how strong the soul fights to reach it._

AN: Ok, I know this is a short chapter compared to the first one but, don't worry I set it up like this. I'm soooooooo super duper uber happy that you guys reviewed so much, but there's one review that I would like to answer now. Only this reviewer will know that I'm talking to them, Yes, I do know the story Pain and Pleasure. And I love that story; also I'm happy that this story has become your new favourite in the Angel and Demon genre. And if most of you are wondering, no I didn't get this idea from that story or any story for that matter. Like I said in the first AN I got it when looking out the window. Here's a little present for you guys... it's the title of the next chapter: Light and Darkness. It's Orihime's side after their meeting. I hope that you guys will like it ;D


	3. Light and Darkness

AN: Hey everybody thanks for all the reviews and stuff. I got a lot of reviews about the last chapter, I know that there wasn't any Ulquihime love in there, but that's the way I meant to do it. I wanted it to be a short chapter now that I thought about it. Now that's back to school time and I might not be able to update this story or Seasonal Romance as much as I would like to. After a whole summer of rest and relaxation, I'm off to finds me a job. That's right J-O-B, it's not what I want to do right now but, I have to get money for college. Wish me luck on that subject. Now here's the chapter that you have all been waiting for :D

**Light and Darkness**

_In many stories around the world light is always present, no matter where you look. It is a source of comfort, kindness, understanding and hope. It warms people from the very bottom of the soul, it brings forth a whole new life. If those who have been swallowed into the darkness find light, their lives could begin anew. Yes light could breathe into many things that many have never thought before. _

The Goddess had just returned from her deeds for the village and the meeting with that handsome man. Her face flushed at the memory, the look intense look in his eyes when he gazed into hers made her feel things she could never understand. At least not in this lifetime. She was on her way to report to God, the conditions of the village and it's in habitats so he can do more than she could do. She was deep in thought about the encounter that she just had, she couldn't wait to meet him again. His deep forest green eyes, his pale white skin brushing up against her own, and his soft duel colored lips pressed upon hers. Hands wandering across each other's body and their breath becoming one. Unknown to her, her body was having reactions to her 'impure' thoughts. Her breath quicken, she was biting her bottom lip, her eyes glazed over with desire, cheeks turned to a rosy pink and her hands pressed against her chest. She snapped out of those thoughts, she was in the most purest place in the entire universe. Heaven is not the place to get aroused. (AN: Sorry, I know that she would never say that, but MAN! When it comes to him you just gotta.) She found herself in front of God's door; it opened to reveal God in all his divine glory. The Goddess bowed to her kind and loving leader, she told him about the village and how things were going.

God rose from his throne and began to speak.

"Listen to me my humble Goddess; there have been sightings of Aizen's most trusted and loyal servant near the village that you have been visiting."

Her face was that of surprise, she would have never thought about one of that tyrants servants coming to the human world. There must have been something important that he wanted to belong to him. She thought about the villagers, how would they protect themselves from the demon. She heard about this demon in particular, she heard stories of how ruthless and cold he was. Humans, Angels and even Demons feared him just by being in his presence. She began to speak.

"I understand, but what of the villagers. You said that he was sighted near the village, what happens if he goes after them? They need to be protected from his wrath." Her eyes shone with worry, she couldn't stand knowing people would be hurt and do nothing about it.

"Yes well, I thought that you could go back and protect the village boarder until we find out what he has been sent there for. I know that you will be the perfect person for the job; they trust you and they know that you will do your best. You will be sent as soon as possible."

"I understand, I will leave immediately." And with that said she was off to the village boarder to protect the people that she cared for.

She quickly walked pass other angels who looked at her with wonder and curiosity to why she was in such a hurry. She reached the portal to go to the human world, once again she was in the field of flowers that she was used to seeing. She was heading towards the temple that was close to the village, The Goddess took a deep breath and exhaled. She felt a strong yet, cold presence, her body turned to see the man that she met at the cherry blossom cove. She unknowingly held her breath, and her hand pressed against her chest. Her face turned a rosy color, and her sliver eyes shined with an unknown feeling. He began to close in on her, getting closer and closer.

She just didn't move from her place, only blinking her big eyes. He stopped as he stood in front of her.

AN: I know that there wasn't much Ulquihime goodness, but next chapter will be only Ulquihime Goodness. I hope that you all can wait for a bit. And I might be able to go to Japan next year during the summer. For a month. I just need to get the money and pay for the plane ticket myself. I can't wait! XD The next Chapter will be : Trusting the Soul.


	4. Trusting the Soul

AN: Hey everyone I know it's been awhile since the last time I update this story, but guess what I GOT A JOB! And then I quit I found out that it wasn't for me. I know that the last two chapters didn't have much Ulquihime Goodness in them but this time, the whole chapter will have Ulquiorra and Orihime together. Please be patient will future chapters, I know what it's like when a really good story that you like hasn't been updated in a long time.

**Trusting the Soul**

_Trust is something that cannot be given out so easily; it must be earned and worked for. Once it is given things seem more colourful and bright. The feeling that you get when you feel safe and comfortable. Yet, giving your trust to the wrong people, you cannot escape so easily. You believe that your trust has been placed in the proper hands, you hope that they will prove that you're wrong about the previous thoughts that you had. Time and time again, you place trust in the wrong hands, and time and time again you have your trust has been betrayed. Over time you do not trust anyone, not anyone, not your friends, not your family, and at times not your lover. _

As The Goddess stood there surprised to see him, her eyes fixated on his face. Something felt wrong, as if he was confused or deep in thought. She felt something was strange and has changed within him, something darker roamed in his soul. The feeling and the thought that he might have changed scared her, what if he found out who she was. She knew that many evil souls wanted her and her powers, demons and humans alike. The things they would make her do and the things they could to her. She knew that she that she was a beauty; many angels have said that in heaven. She was a modest person, she never thought about herself like that in any way, shape or form. While she was in her musings, The Demon was having some deep thought of his own. He wanted to show himself, his true form to her, but he's was worried what her reaction will be. He knew that Angels and Demons don't get along, Demons and higher level Angels or in this case a Goddess. He also thought about his Master's orders, he knew that if he didn't carry out his Master's ambitions. He didn't like Aizen, but he needed him to carry out his own plans.

In the world outside their minds their powers swirling, as if wanting to be closer to each other's aura. The Demon slipping out of his thoughts first, he gazed upon a thought absorbed Goddess; he couldn't take his eyes off of her face. In her sliver eyes shined the innocence that only she and she alone could ever posses. He raised his hand towards her wanting to feel her petal soft skin; he touched her ever so gently as if she was made of paper. As soon as she felt his touch upon her face she snapped out of any thought that remained in her head and her full attention was on him. She leaned into his touch, finding the comfort that she carved, her eyes on him and only him. Her heart fluttered under his touch, the things that he could do to her were unheard of. She took a step closer to him, feeling his breath fan across her face. She pressed her body on his, sharing her warmth with him. Suddenly the thoughts that she was thinking previously during her report came back into her mind, and a heavy blush was seen. The power swirling around them intermingled, both could feel the effects. Their eyes became glazed and lidded, there was a heat in their cores that they never felt before (Hey that rhythms ).

He took a step away from her, he couldn't do this with her, she was something to be controlled, to be used and then disposed of. His master wanted her soul for something sinister. He had to resist the temptations and the feelings that she brought when he was around her. She was the light to his never-ending tunnel of death and darkness, pure like the clouds. The being the stood before him was a rarity all on her own, her soul clean and unknown to the evil plotting against her. He couldn't bear the thought of her light being captured. He would tell her who and what he is, even if it meant him dying. He was fine with that, if it was by her hands he would die a million deaths for her. As soon as she would see him for who he really is she would not think another moment. He wanted to spend more time with her, if they had met under different events and circumstances he knew that they could be together. But now, he was a Demon, she a Goddess. Born to hate and kill one another without thought, without mercy and without feeling.

The Goddess that stood before him was confused, she didn't understand. Did he not want to be with her, did she do something wrong or made him uncomfortable? Her eyes were filled with concern and confusion. She wanted to stay with him, no one made her feel this way before, and she wanted to discover everything there was to know about the feeling in her chest. Different thought ran through her mind, maybe he didn't want someone so different from himself, what if he knew about her and her powers? Did he think that she was a freak? Just that thought of him thinking that ripped her heart into teeny tiny pieces. The fear she had shook her to her every soul. Her hands began to tremble; she had to face this head on with any fear of what might happen next or in the near future. She suddenly felt a burst of dark energy, her eyes widen at the sight of the man that her heart began to hold affections for was transforming into something that was her duty to kill. After the green and black energy moved away and reveal The Demon that caused terror and despair stand before her, she couldn't believe what she had witnessed.

After his transformation he saw the look on her face, and his own began to twist in pain. He really didn't want to do this, he never thought it was right but he had to. To save herself. His bat-like wings stretched out of his body in all its dark glory, there was a hole in his chest and something that looked like black fluid coming out of it. The forest green eyes changed, where the white part was suppose to be became green and his eyes yellow with black pupils. Talons came from his hands and this black fur went up to his biceps. Also from the waist down, he was covered with the same black fur and talons came out from his feet. His hair was longer and much inkier than before. And lastly, two long, white horns sprouted out of his head making him look like the devil.

"I have come here on a mission Woman. And that mission is to steal your soul for my master, and he will use it to plot against the heavens and earth." His eyes void of emotion, cold...empty.

All The Goddess could do was stare at him in disbelief.

Never in her life did she envision this ever happening to her, sliver eyes gazed at his form. She knew that she had to get rid of him for the better of all, but her heart didn't want to. Her soul never felt so confuse and torn in her whole life, it was her duty and she had to uphold it no matter what the price. Yet her heart screamed and begged for her not to, she felt as if her heart was clenching and it was hurting her deeply. Her mind made a decision, her eyes hard with determination. She began to walk forward to him, while she did this action six orbs of light appeared circling around her.

He felt her powers preparing themselves to dispose of the menace that was and is a threat to their mistress. Soon she was upon him, her warm aura mingled with his. He knew what was coming next, he had heard about it before from those who almost didn't come back alive once they came across an angel. It was like purification, but not like it as well, it felt like a warmth came and surrounded you until the warmth became a heat that could burn the body. And once the body is burned, only the soul remains. They bring it up to heaven and they conform said soul into their ideals, they don't remember anything of what happened in their past lives and whatnot. If he couldn't remember that would be fine, as long as he was near her. His light from eternal damnation. He felt her coming closer and closer until she was right in front of him, he gazed downward to her face, but all he could see were shadows covering her eyes with her bangs. He saw her raise her arms before her, he closed his eyes fully taking his fate. The Demon felt his body begin to warm, he knew it was starting. He felt that something wasn't right, it wasn't getting hotter. He looked down to find her arms around his body; the look on her face was pained mixed with relief.

The Goddess made up with mind she knew what she had to do, she accepted him fully and entirely. She was glad that he opened up to her, but what was she going to do. He was a Demon, she a Goddess, two very ruthless enemies. She had heard stories about the last time a God and A Demon, the battle was huge. Many souls were lost that day, that's why if they would met again they would just say pleasantries and that's it. None would want the souls of the humans to be lost from their grasps. She gazed into his eyes.

"Why did you close your eyes? Did you think that I would hurt you or want to destroy you?"

The look in her eyes showed a hint of pain, why couldn't he trust her? Well, she could understand his point of view. Her hand slowly made its way to his pale face, her palm landed on his cheek and began stroking it. Softly, slowly trying to show him that she could never hurt him, he was a part of her, a part of her soul and being.

"I couldn't hurt you or bring you pain. Please close your eyes and let me show you why and how I feel about you when you're near me."

The Demon did as she instructed, he closed his eyes. And waited to hear if she had anything else to say.

"Now I want you to go into a trance but, you still need to feel the outside world around you. And I want you to see your soul."

He did what she said, and he saw his own soul, what he saw was something unsurprising to him. His soul was torn and somewhat broken, but he looked closer. He saw something that wasn't supposed to be there, a small part of his soul was glowing. Bright and warm even. The aura was familiar and it was slowly becoming a part of his own, that's when he realized that it was some of the Goddess' soul. His eyes snapped open fast, he looked at her and she had a smile on her face. With a nod she confirmed his thought, she knew that some of her soul was with him; just as a piece of his was with her. There's only one term for something like this and it was called soul-mates. Only soul-mates have a part of their other halves soul when their born, that explained the instant attraction between them both. He couldn't believe that he was tied to something, no _someone_ so beautiful and pure. Someone so unlike himself.

"So that would explain about me feel a sense of longing towards you." The Demon's hands cupped her face gently. Bring it closer to him, he could tell that she was hypnotised by him and the space between him. His breath was fanning across her face and his lips brushing her every time he spoke.

"We both hold a part of the others soul, we were made for each other and no one else. I can say this for myself that there will never be another woman than you. My beautiful Goddess."

He closed the remaining gap and pressed his lips upon her in a heat of fiery passion. His lips moved smoothly on hers, he never wanted it to stop. He felt her arms move up to his neck bring him closer to her body deepening the kiss even more. Her hands were in his inky black hair, and then they began to travel down to his well chiselled chest. He pulled back after a minute, he needed air. He gazed upon her flushed face, he could see the trust in her eyes and that`s when he finally trusted her as well. He never let go of her face as he leaned onto her forehead, he felt so at peace and for the first time ever, he let his guard down and closed his eyes.

`` I will never let you go ever. You are mine as I am yours, never forget that. If you are in trouble call me and I will be at your side in an instant. I will always be with you just like you are always with me. You are never alone, My Beloved Sky Goddess.``

``I will never forget, I trust you. You're My Angel of the Dark.``

Never before has the world seen such a love like theirs, the Sakura trees began to glow with a beautiful, unearthly light once their lips made contact again. Their bodies close together under the glow of the Sakura trees, a place hidden from reality. A place where forbidden love blooms and grows, a place where such a love can be accepted without prejudice and judgement. Hidden among the blossoms the forbidden lovers knew that they could meet in safety and secret.

AN: Sorry I haven`t updated in awhile. I feel so guilty about that, it makes me feel bad and evil. I had a writer`s block, the evil enemy of every writer known to mankind. I`ve been pretty tired lately so I might not be writing for a bit. I`ll try to get my Ulquihime juices going. I have been thinking about writing an ItaSaku fic and a SessKag fic. So that`s one of the reasons I put off the writing. But don`t worry I`ll leave to with the title of the next chapter: Discovery and Forbidden.


	5. Discovery and Forbidden

AN: I'm so happy that people really liked the last chapter, I know that it took a long time for it to come out but, still I think it was a great chappie and worth the wait. Thank you to those who wished me luck in finding a new job, all I have to say about it is that it's really hard than I thought it would be. Now back to the story in general, I have a SURPRISE for you all...but, I'm not sure if I should tell you. So I won't until the last chapter of this story is up and about. I hope that you don't mind waiting for it though.

Anyways onward with the story.

**Discovery and Forbidden**

The Goddess and The demon kept their meetings secret, for if anyone found out about them they souls would be gone from their bodies. The grove of Sakura Trees was their haven of forbidden love. (AN: Forbidden Love is the best love there is. I bet the action is too, making passionate love like they would never see each other again must be the best. Sorry but there's no love making in this fic.) They would spend their days and nights whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears and being in embrace until they had to leave for their duties. The Goddess would look after the village, heal and provide for the people. While The Demon would return to his dark and evil master to serve him in any way, shape or form. The Demon didn't tell his master anything about The Goddess or their meetings. He knew what would happen if he did, horrible things would befall his soul-mate. And The Goddess never told a soul about her meetings and love to a soul, she knew what the aftermath would be.

Days turned weeks, and weeks into months. A whole 7 months has passed and their love and meetings grew often until they never wanted to leave each other. The time that they spent in the grove something strange happened to the trees, never the blossoms wilted nor did the ground became cold when winter or fall came to pass. It was forever spring, the time when they first met, the time when they first declared their love for one another. The love that The Demon and The Goddess shared was one that could change everything that was said about the tow different races of supernatural beings. Their love actually brought harmony to the grove of Sakura Trees and made them forever in bloom for all time.

During mid winter, The Goddess had to go back to heaven and give another report to God. She didn't want to leave the people of the village and her Demon lover, she knew it wouldn't take long but she couldn't bear the thought of her being away from him. So that night she went to "The Grove of Never Ending Blossoms" prepared to tell her love that she would be away for an hour or two and nothing more.

"Listen to me My Love; I must leave you only for awhile. I have to give my report to God and I will be back as soon as I can, understand?" She looked into his eyes lovingly and stroking his raven hair with affection.

"I understand. I will wait for you under this Sakura Tree until your return to me, My Beloved."

His hand touched her cheek and he slowly brought it down, passed her neck, passed her breast, all the way down to her waist. The look in his eyes showed nothing but, pure love in his heart and soul. And it only burned for her, he would have no other. Just Her. He often wondered where would he be if he hadn't met her, would he still be closed off to everyone? Would he still be the same cold, heartless Demon that everyone says he is? He threw those thoughts out of his mind and only focused on the beautiful being standing right in front of him. He knew that he would never be the same person as he was before meeting her; she opened his eyes to so many things. The beauty of nature and the importance of life to the smallest to the biggest creatures, never again will he see things the same way again with her a part of his mind and soul.

She stepped away from his close embrace and a light surrounded her, and she became an orb of light heading straight for the heavens. Once she was there the light that surrounded her vanished, she walked to the giant golden doors. On the way she saw her friends and she decided to go over and say hi to everybody she missed her friends dearly.

"Hi everyone, how are things going with you?" She smiled brightly at them; she couldn't wait to hear what they had to say about their day.

"Well, things have been pretty busy around here. You know, making sure that the Leader of The Demons doesn't rise into power and whatnot. We need to know who this guy is if we want to stop him. Once we do then we can take out his favourite Demon follower. After those two go down, every Demon will be thrown into chaos. That's when we get rid of them!"

An Angel with orange hair and brown eyes said. She used to like the guy but, now they were only friends. Said Angel was actually one of 3 candidates to become a God or Goddess, when she got the title, he was upset and disappointed that he didn't but went up to her and told her that he was proud that she got it. He knew that she would be able to see things in different points of view. Her other friends nodded in agreement with their friend.

The Goddess' eyes looked down in sadness, but she covered it up quickly so the other wouldn't question her. She said her goodbyes and left them, as she made her way to give her report she was deep in thought.

'I can't believe that some people can be so narrow-minded. I wish I could tell them and show them that we can live life together without harming each other. I want to show them of my love for My Precious One, maybe they'll understand then.'

The golden doors opened and she was once again standing before God. She told him that there were no Demons coming around the village but, she would keep looking out for them if she saw any. She gave the status of the village and its people, He nodded and told her that she has done a good job and keep up the work. She bowed and made her way out and began walking towards the edge of the clouds, so she can go back and head towards Earth. And her Love, while she face the edge she didn't notice the shadow behind her.

The Demon waited for an hour underneath the Sakura Tree as he promised her, waiting for her to come back to him. Once he saw the orb of light coming down towards him, he knew that she was her. The light disappeared and she was floating down to him, he caught her with a twirl and set her down on the firm ground still in his embrace.

"I'm back, My Angel of the Night. I missed you so much!" The Goddess pressed her face into his chest breathing in his scent. The scent of spearmint, while he did the same to her. The scent of orchids and dragon fruit. (AN: I have this Frebreze at home the one that smells like Dragon Fruit. OMG! It's AMAZING! You have to get it if you see it. Anyways her scent was inspired by that.)

He held her tightly to his body, never wanting to let go of her. He stretched in large bat wings and flew up onto a branch of a very old and large Sakura Tree, this tree was where he first saw her and said that he loved her. This tree was theirs; they would never find another one like it. With her in his arms, he placed her carefully on the branch and he sat next to her. He reached his arm out and grabbed a small, thin branch that had Sakura Blossoms and placed it in her hair. He tenderly touched her face, as he did so she leaned into touch. She looked up at him with the most sweetest, stunning and innocent face that could be seen ever, her sliver eyes shone brightly and a rosy glow formed around her cheeks.

"You're so beautiful, like a spirit of this Sakura Tree. Your cheeks the same pink color and your rosy plump lips, screaming to be kissed." The Demon stopped his actions; he leaned in closer to her face.

"Lips, only to be kiss by me."

With that he claimed her lips in a passionate, heat kiss that you only be described as Bliss. His arms wrapped around her shoulders bring her all the more closer to him, as if he wanted her to become one with him. His hands combing through her long, silkily, Sunset orange hair. One hand kept going through her hair while the other travelled downward to her hips. The curve of them made him want her all the more. She moaned into his mouth, he used that chance to gain entrance into her moist cavern. Their tongues swirled into a dance of heated passion and lust, his hands moved downwards caressing her breasts; stomach until their reached her inner thighs. He dragged his hands along the inside, drawing patterns and shapes. All the while not breaking the blissful kiss. They broke the kiss, both panting and their eyes full of lust, passion and want. The Demons lips went down to her neck leaving butterfly kisses in their wake, The Goddess moved her head to the side so he can gain better access.

"Only Yours." She murmured as she panted, trying to control herself.

"If you say something like that again, I might not be able to control myself of taking you here and now." He whispered still kissing along the line of her neck and shoulder.

She placed her hands on his face to bring him up so she can look him in the eyes.

"One day I hope I can be only be yours and you can take without protest."

"Yes, One day." He said finally regaining control of himself.

One day they will be together without anyone trying to bring harm to them. They would live peacefully in this every grove.

The Goddess place her hand on his chest and her head on his shoulder. As he brought one hand to wrap around her so she wouldn't fall off the branch, while the other reached for one of her hands. He slowly brought the dainty hand up to his lips and kissed it in a very gentlemanly way, his dark emerald eyes pierced through her own sliver eyes. The demon looked towards the late night starry sky.

"One day, one day My Love. I hope that will be the day that our love wouldn't be Forbidden. So then we can finally be together. Today, Tomorrow and Forever." He casted his gaze down to her face. Her eyes slowly began to drop; he could tell that she needed rest. He tilted her chin to face him.

"Sleep. Rest, My Sakura Blossom. Tomorrow will be another day that we will be together in peace."

Off in the bushes and shadows there was and figure that saw and heard everything that just transpired. Eyes blinded by hatred against the other kind, he will never forget what those bastards did to his mother. He will get rid of every last one until they were no more on the planet, no in this universe. With his back turned the figure began walking deeper into the shadows to tell his higher ups what he just saw.

AN: ! A Cliffy. I know how annoying it is when an author puts a cliffy at the end of a chapter. That has happened to me WAY! More time than I can remember. I think that was the fastest chapter that I ever typed yet, I know that your reviews made it all possible. They gave me the inspiration and determination that I needed to give you guys this chapter so soon. So I guess what I'm trying to say is that your reviews really help me, so send in your reviews! I got some sad news though, I'm not going to Japan next summer, my friend's mom decided to go to Barcelona next summer. DAMN IT! Is all I have to say about that and a few words that could turn anyone into a constant swearer. Yes that's right I made up my own word, HAHAHAHAHAHA I crack myself up! Ok there's the next chapter's title: The Confrontation. Bye-biz 3 :DXD;D


	6. The Confrontation

AN: Hey everyone, I'm back! Arrrgghhh, life has been busy for me and stuff. Some things have not been going right as of this moment in time but, I'll make it through. I recently started college and I have to say that it's pretty good so far. I can't believe I said that about school, but the course that I'm taking is something that loves so I guess that's the reason. I know that I haven't updated this story in a while, but I have some good news for you all. I have thought about making this into a trilogy or a saga *fangirl squeal*. Yes, yes this is my present to you my loyal readers, but it might take a bit of time, since there's a whole new arc and the 4th Bleach movie out and about. Anyways I hope that this chapter will be one of the ones that might get you hooked to this story and the others coming ;D

**The Confrontation **

_At times we all must come face to face with things that never thought we would. The fear of losing the confrontation of what you face is something that we all hate, mainly if it's something important to you or your beliefs. Especially when you hate the things that have been brought into your line of vision and mind, the choices and action of what we do is what makes who we are and the outcome of our lives. We confront things in hopes of conquering them and protecting the ones we love, to make ourselves stronger. But sometimes, the things that we confront make us all the more confused and scared than when you started._

The breeze blowing through the Sakura branches and petals was the sound of peace and harmony within the grove. The Demon and his lover sitting underneath their favourite trees together in each other embraces. The warmth that they shared between them was something that could never be explained. While the figure in the shadows didn't understand what was going on with them, The Goddess was supposed to hate The Demon and destroyed one or the other. But they were just sitting their enjoying the others' company. If a normal human came across them it would look as if the Light and the Dark have balanced to create something else. However the figure didn't see it that way at all, how he would love to kill that Demon himself and rip The Goddess from The Demon hold into his arms. He knew that this Demon was one of the best and needed a plan to take him down. He walked off getting ready for his plan to start.

All the while the two lovers didn't notice the presence that was with them lurking in the shadows. The two were too busy enjoying the beauty around them and the others' warmth. Their auras stroking each other lovingly, their minds free from all the worries and pain that have been through.

"I must go, it's time for the monthly check up on the villagers at I look after." The Goddess didn't want to leave; she was so comfortable being there in the same place as him.

The Demon understood that she still had a duty to complete, as did he. He knew that he still had to take her soul and give it to his master so he could use it for the stone that he heard so much about. The Demon knew that his master had a copy of the stone; he needed to see what would happened to the copy when her soul was near it. 'Her soul is the most pure one I have seen or will be. The power of it must be great; I CANNOT let that evil man get her.' The grip around her shoulders tightened at the thought of being her protector, he knew that many would not approve of him and her being together. Many might even try to kill them, but he will not fail in his mission to protect his lover, his other half. They slowly got up and hand in hand made their way towards the edge of the grove, she slipped her hand from his and smiled at him.

"Don't worry I'll be back as soon as I finish and once again we will spend our time here, under our favourite Sakura Tree." As she said this she cupped his face and her eyes glowed with love and happiness.

A few minutes after she left the grove and left her Demon lover, he sensed someone there in the shadows. His eyes narrowed at the thought that he was caught and the spy was about to report him to his master. His claws clenched with fury as he thought about the things that they would do to his Goddess and he didn't have the power to save her from it.

"Come out and face me. I won't let you leave this place with what you have seen." He hissed. He would eliminate the outsider and he would go back to his pervious activities.

"I see that you have finally let out your true colors, I wonder how she would take it if The Demon she loved so dearly was the one that killed one of her friends." As the figure slowly came out of the shadows, the light began to show his face.

(AN: If you all guessed, it was Ichigo in "angel "form. Congrats)

The Demon looked at the man who hid in the shadows, his bright orange hair blowing in the breeze. His face hard and serious, body tense and his powers seemed out of control. The orange haired angel was ready to get things started between him and The Demon, he would show that he was able to take down one of the most powerful demons out there.

However The Demon was deep in thought about what to do about this situation that lay out in front of him. He could never hurt his Goddess' heart and soul purposely and he knew that her friends mean a lot to her. But this man was standing there confronting him about The Goddess' meetings with him.

"There's nothing you can do about what the woman and I share, we have and understanding of sorts. Do not interfere with in any way shape or form." Emerald eyes turned into slits and his voice could cut through the air.

"She shouldn't even be with you, she should kill you and move on with her life! You're only using her for your own selfish and dark reasons, and once you're done with her you'll kill her or turn her into one of you guys. There's no way that's going to happen while I'm still alive!" and with that said the angel charged at The Demon at full speed, carrying a huge sword in his hands.

With grace and ease The Demon moved out of the sword's path, he appeared behind him with hand raised and glowing and a green beam came shooting out. The angel's blocked the attack with his sword but, took some damage in the process, teeth clenched and battle cry roared he flash stepped to The Demon's side and try to cut him, at this the pale Demon grabbed the sword head on and snapped it with his bare hands. (or claws. Here) the shocked angel didn't take to the sword being broken but, what else could he do, he wasn't talented in using spells or other techniques. He inwardly cursed at the fact that all he was good for was fighting, and without his sword he wasn't all that much of a threat to be countered. While the angel was busy with his own thoughts, The Demon came up close behind him once again and grabbed the angel's arm and thrown him outward where the grove of Sakura Trees wouldn't get ruined.

Appearing in front of the angel's dirty body he whipped him with one of his energy spears, the angel flew across the field and breaking through 5 trees. With the angel extremely injured, The Demon walking to him looking tall, dark and regal. Once he made it in front of the angel, he spoke.

"You see that you're no threat to me or anyone else, pathetic." As The Demon said this his back was turned, he saw no threat from the beaten angel. He knew that the angel saw staring daggers at him, but he was indifferent to this however. The Demon felt that his lover was coming back after her visiting the villagers, her reiatsu was upon them and he looked back at the angel. It somewhat disturbed him that he was smiling, for what he didn't know. The Goddess came into the field on her way back to the Sakura Grove where her dark angel would be waiting, but what she saw was something that she wished would never happen in her lifetime. Her love was standing regal and tall over her angel friend; she rushed over them with the fear that they were hurt badly.

Once she made it to the scene she looked over her Demon, she saw that he had a few cuts but nothing serious. Her eyes landed on her orange haired friend, and her silver eyes filled with pain and sorrow. Why couldn't her friends understand that she could what others couldn't, she wasn't blind to the prejudice that covered the eyes of most of those who walked this earth.

"My dear friend, please understand I love him for reasons that may not make sense to you but, they make all the reasons for me."

The Goddess bent down and healed his wounds, and she did one more thing. She erased his memory. She did it so that they would not get caught be other angels, and The Demon wouldn't have his soul and body destroyed by the process of the angel transformation. After The sunset haired Goddess summoned an energy orb and send him back to the Heavens that they called home.

The Goddess turned towards her emerald eyed lover and ran straight for him; she embraced him as she trembled in his grasp. She was so scared, afraid that she would lose him when she just found him a few months ago. Tears slowly streamed down her rose petal cheeks and fell on his chest; she felt soft finger tips brush away her tears. Her face was lifted by gentle hands that brushed against her cheeks, silver eyes gazed into an emerald sea.

"I was so scared; I thought I would lose you. I don't want you to go away after I found you." She cried and trembled.

"I understand but, make no mistake others will attempt to do the same. Understand this no one will take me away from you and vice versa." Hands cupped her face into his huge pale hands.

The arms of The Goddess wrapped around him, and pale white arms snaked around her thin waist.

_Meanwhile_

"Ah, I see that my top Demon has fell for The Goddess' charms, we'll just have to take care of that now will we."

A dark figure loomed over the ball that he viewed the events that happened, plotting what to do next.

AN: OMG! I'm sooo sorry about this chapter taking so long, college is no joke. I don't even have the weekends off because I have so much work to do. And sometimes I only have a hour break between classes, so it might take even longer for me to type up more chapters. Now its time for a question: What is the trend of cotton over the last 2 years, and how does this trend impact the price of Jeans? That is one of the questions that I have to do for my marketing assignment, IF ANYONE KNOWS THE ANSWER TO THIS QUESTION, AND THAT IT COULD BE PUT IN A PAGE, TELL ME PLEASE! I'M DESPRATE HERE! Anyways there's a couple more chapters before the end of this story and the beginning of the sequel. I can't wait to write that one up, I know that you will like it.

Reviews are my fuel, the more reviews I get the faster I type and make up ideas. I love you all ;D


End file.
